


A lesson in respect

by pauseplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Military Fetish, Military Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauseplay/pseuds/pauseplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Military!AU. Dean Winchester was a brat with no regard for authority, but Castiel had always loved a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson in respect

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking Tumblr, I swear to God that site is driving me insane.

There was a purpose to this madness, but Dean fucking Winchester was blocking it. He'd been at it for weeks - complete disregard for authority, that kid. Castiel watched him run by, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Although the sun was beating down mercilessly, Dean Winchester seemed not to be bothered by it - or by the fact that he was just at lap 5 out of 20. There was no labored breathing when he ran past Castiel and saluted him, trademark grin seemingly plastered on his face. No matter, Castiel loved a challenge. When he was done with him, Dean Winchester would obey his every whim. Dean cheated on the last lap by running across the field to Castiel.

"Do you want another twenty laps, cadet? I can do this all day," Castiel warned him and stepped closer to Dean.  
"I have a great stamina, sir," Dean smirked, helmet unbuckled and the zipper of his uniform stuck halfway down.  
Castiel gave him a dismayed once over. Disregard for the dresscode too.  
"See anything you like?" Dean gave him an obnoxious wink and chewed on his gum.  
"I will not tolerate this attitude, Winchester. Drop down and give me thirty."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir."  
"Then I'm afraid I can't do anything about your kitchen duty either, until you learn the meaning of respect." With that, Castiel marched off. Just in time too. Dean had to know what he was doing to him. With the way he always watched him, gaze mapping out every inch of Castiel's body - ghosts of touches raising goosebumps. With the way he taunted him to make the move. It was as if Castiel was in a perpetual half-hard state when it came to Dean Winchester. Jacking off didn't bring him the release he so desperately craved. The lips of the people who sucked him off didn't bring anything new to the table. The sooner this kid learned to behave, the sooner Castiel would be rid of his tormentor.

There was a knock on the door of his barrack that night. Castiel was already in bed, reading a book. His hair was still damp from the shower. He had no intention of opening the door, but the person on the other side had no intention of going away. With a sigh, he dogeared the page he was on and put the book on the night stand.  
He had expected it to be everyone, but the person who was really standing there. "Winchester, you can't get out of kitchen duty." The cool summer wind blew past him and into the stuffy room with no ventilation.  
Dean was dressed in a casual white tee and denim jeans. The colour brought out his tan and freckles. His dogtags were blinking in the light of lamp near the door. "This isn't about the kitchen duty." He leaned his forearm against the doorpost, his face inches away from Castiel's. His voice dropped to a hushed whisper. "I came for an extra lesson in respect."  
Castiel stepped aside silently to let Dean enter. Dean was standing in the middle of the room, awaiting orders. Castiel put his hands behind his back and circled him, seemingly deep in thought.

"What shall I do with you?" He mused, stalling, building up tension. Dean's eyes followed him, not backing down.  
"Whatever you want." His eyes were blown wide with lust already, his cock hardening fast now.  
Those words elicited a soft groan from Cas. "In that case, take everything off except your boots and dog tags."  
Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth, but didn't say anything. He always took control in the bedroom, but being ordered around by Cas these past few months made him question his life choices.   
"Bend over the bed."  
"If I could make a request, sir?" Dean said as he laid his face on the mattress. He heard Castiel's footsteps behind him and then his head was yanked up. Castiel'd grabbed him by his dog tags, forcing his back to arch in an uncomfortable (but arousing) position. His ass was pressed against Castiel's abdomen and Castiel's dark blue teeshirt was soft against the skin of Dean's back. Castiel's mouth was near his ear. "You're not in the position to make demands, cadet."  
"Oh, but I think you're going to like this one." Dean turned his head as far as he could, trying to see Castiel's face but Castiel let go of him roughly and Dean fell back on bed.  
"Then speak."  
"Put your uniform on," Dean said, while peeking at Castiel, "maybe that will make me learn my lesson."  
He did like that idea. Castiel made Dean stay in that position while he got dressed in his dusty uniform. He put a bottle of lube in his pocket. Oh Dean was going to learn his lesson alright. Castiel was pleased to see Dean hadn't moved when he returned. His bare ass up in the air, his Adam's apple bobbing at the sight of Castiel in his uniform.  
"Now for your punishment..." Castiel slapped Dean's ass before he could have time to prepare. Dean groaned as response, the last half of the sound muffled by the sheets Dean was burying his face in. Blood was rushing fast to Castiel's cock, he was getting off on this power play. He let his fingers trace Dean's spine and Dean arched into his touch.  
"So eager," Castiel muttered and landed another slap on Dean's ass. His left cheek was staining pink and Dean was rubbing his cock against the sheets to create some kind of friction. Castiel slapped him harder this time. "Stay still."  
Dean stilled his hips and fisted a handful of sheets. Words got caught in his throat by another harsh slap. The sensation sent warm waves of pleasure to his straining cock. The tip was smearing precum below his navel. Castiel kicked Dean's feet wider apart, spreading his cheeks. He could write goddamn poetry about Dean's pretty little ass and how it reacted to his touch. Cas ran one digit over his hole and circled it a couple of times before pushing inside. Dean's body spasmed and he pushed back - frantic for more contact. At this Cas retreated his finger and punished Dean again. "Did I tell you to move?" Castiel then placed both hands over the raw skin of Dean's cheeks and moved his fingers over his back, nails scraping lightly over his back. A shudder rocked through Dean, even though the temperature in the room was unbearably high. Castiel was back leaning over Dean, his chest pressed tight against Dean's bare back. He ground his hips against him, needing the friction himself too, while his fingers found Dean's cock. He gave it a couple of slow strokes. "You will learn to obey, cadet," Castiel growled. Dean could only nod, lips slightly parted from the amount of pleasure. Castiel knew exactly how much pressure to apply, what rhythm to set to get Dean off and he wanted to see it. He wanted to see Dean unravel, to see him beg and moan his name. He let go, only to get out the lube from his pocket. While he was lubing up his hand, he was pressing Dean further down into the matress. Uniform rough against Dean's hot skin. He brought his hand back around Dean's cock and he started to move. His other hand was gripping Dean's shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin. Dean gave over to the touch completely, his body melting perfectly against Castiel's. Dean's breath was coming in shallow gasps.  
Castiel moved his hips in time with his hand, egged on by Dean's arousal. Just when Dean's body was ready to explode - Castiel let go. Dean fell back on the bed, groaning in protest. Castiel got a towel out of his closet to wipe his hand. All the while watching Dean. His skin was damp and slightly flush, his chest heaving more that it ever did during training.

"Stand up and face me."

Dean straightened his back, muscles stiff from the uncomfortable position and turned around to look at Castiel. Dean's lips were raw from biting and held back moans. His cock glistening so beautifully for him.  
"Kneel down," Castiel demanded and wachted as Dean dropped down on his knees before him. There was an imprint of the dog tags in Dean's skin. Castiel stepped forward and tugged him close to his face by the tags. Dean's eyes were wide, but unfocused as he looked up at him. "Suck me off." Castiel released Dean and hoped he would last longer than two seconds with Dean's hot mouth wrapped around his shaft. Dean was bound to give him hell after leaving him like that.  
Dean's fingers worked fast as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down alongside his underwear. Dean licked agonizingly slow from base to tip. The real thing was so much better than all Castiel's fantasies combined. The contact elicted a loud moan from Castiel, at which Dean looked up at him through his lashes - old smirk back in place. He swirled his tongue around the tip before sliding his lips over Castiel's cock. Dean hummed softly and Castiel's hips jerked forward. "Whoa there tiger," Dean said after he'd released him. He placed his hands on Castiel's hips before resuming. Castiel could feel Dean smiling around his cock, he could feel Dean's fingertips dragging over his hipbones and it ignited a wild fire in him that made him forfeit on his tough facade. Soon, he was moaning Dean's name and running his fingers through Dean's short hair.

  
"Come with me," Castiel breathed.  
One of Dean's hands slipped from Castiel's hips down to stroke his own cock. The rhythm of his hand and his mouth in sync. Dean traced the vein on the underside of Castiel's cock one more time and Castiel came hard. He had to hold on to Dean's shoulder for support. Dean orgasmed after seeing Castiel coming apart. Castiel's eyes closed, his head tilted back, his lips red and parted. Dean licked him one last time before pulling up his pants and zipping him up. Their faces were flushed and they were both panting as they just stood there and watched the other.

  
Then Castiel stepped forward, pressing his lips to Dean's. Dean opened his mouth eagerly and tangled his fingers in Castiel's hair. Castiel backed him up into a wall as he continued to ravish his mouth. He could taste himself and it was driving him mad. His fingers explored Dean's naked body. Dean tugged at his hair and Castiel groaned in Dean's mouth. He swept his tongue over Dean's bottom lip and tugged at it softly with his teeth. He felt Dean's fingers creeping under his shirt, his touches hungry and needy. Castiel pushed himself off Dean, dazed.

  
"Get dressed," Castiel said softly. There was electricity in the sex-filled air and he wasn't ready to acknowledge it. Dean got dressed quickly and Castiel walked him back to the door. Castiel was about to close the door when Dean turned around and kissed him again. "When's the next lesson?" His lips brushing against Castiel's.


End file.
